1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an auxiliary fitting used in or for individually using a laminate terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,923 discloses laminate terminal fittings that are assembled by placing a plurality of terminal fittings one over another. The assembled laminate terminal fittings then are fixed collectively to a body by a fastening device, such as a bolt. More particularly, each terminal fitting is formed with an insertion hole through which a common fastening device is insertable, and interlocking portions are provided at a peripheral edge of each insertion hole for interlocking the terminal fittings that have been placed one over the other. Specifically, the interlocking portions of the terminal fitting arranged below are formed so that the plate surfaces thereof are shifted toward an upper side relative to the other parts, thereby forming recesses below. The interlocking portions of the terminal fitting arranged above are formed so that the plate surfaces thereof are shifted toward a lower side relative to the other parts and are inserted below the interlocking portions of the lower terminal fitting. In this way, two terminal fittings are assembled one over the other. The entire peripheries of the insertion holes are pressed against each other and held in contact when the fastening device is inserted into the insertion holes and fastened.
The above-described laminate terminal fitting is premised on the use of at least one pair of terminal fittings assembled with each other. However, in some cases these terminal fittings are used separately. In such a case, the interlocking portions are lifted since one of the interlocking portions that are supposed to be arranged one over the other is not present. Therefore there has been a problem that the terminal fitting may be deformed by a fastening force of the fastening device and, consequently may be broken.
The present invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve operability of an auxiliary fitting.